endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Darci Miller
'Darci Loryn Miller '(born February 21, 1991) is a former contestant on Endurance: High Sierras. She initially competed on the Gray Team with Connor Finnegan; after the team switch, she was partnered with Isaac Moody. About Endurance At the beginning of her time on Endurance, Darci was voted by the girls to receive the free pass that allowed her to skip the Right to Stay. Returning the favor, she chose Kelsey to skip the Right to Stay with her, because she placed 2nd in the vote. In the partner selection, she was one of the first contestants to fall. She was selected to be with Connor by Max and Kristine; afterward, they picked the two final teams. They seemed to get along with each other well, and started thinking about their gameplan as soon as the mission was over. In the challenge afterward, they barely made it to the Gray platform, making them the 7th and final team on Endurance. In Hot Potato, Gray did average, and weren't involved in the partner selection at first. The Purple Team planned to switch them with Blue, because Dakota points out that "those were the two teams they wanted gone". After a lot of drama, the plan actually occurred, partnering her with Isaac. They were targeted by the rest of the group, and Darci said she felt like an outsider because everyone was together and Gray was not. They ended up losing the mission that day, and the Blue Team, their former teammates, gave them the Samadhi. Despite their best attempts, they lost in Walk the Plank, and were eventually sent up to Temple, where they lost after Yellow Team used her strategy against her. Before she left, Darci gave Lilly a Gray bandana. In their elimination note, Darci said she did not have any hard feelings against Connor for turning on her. She and Ike though gave their piece to Yellow and Darci voted for the yellow team (she was not asked to name a specific contestant) to get an advantage in the final temple mission. However, as Yellow was the next team eliminated, this ultimately had no effect. Portrayal & Relationships Darci was depicted as a person who stays away from the drama, and strategic. She wanted to play the game in a way in which their team would be safe, and won't hurt anybody's feelings. One of her strategies was to choose the same element every round at the Temple of Fate, which turned against her when Connor, her former teammate, gave it away to the Yellow Team. Quotes *"Karma." (in the preview for Walk the Plank) *"I feel like an outsider because everyone is together, and Gray's not." *"We really have to win this. Gray is a really huge target, and if we don't, we're most likely to get the Samadhi." *"Take this as motivation; you will do amazing in the Right to Stay." (to Kelsey) Post Endurance Darci attended the University of Miami, and she currently works at the United States Olympic Committee. Trivia *Along with Taylor, Connor, and Isaac, only contestants to have two partners. Gallery External Links * Darci Milleron the iMDb * Darci Miller on Linkedin * Darci Milleron MySpace * Darci Milleron Twitter * Darci Miller on Instagram * Freedom of Excess (personal blog) * Freedom of Excess Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E5 contestants Category:Gray Team Category:Scholars Category:Athletes Category:7th Place Category:Contestants from New York